


keepsake

by angstandcaffeine



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, FatT Femslash Week, FatT Femslash Week 2018, light mentions of misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/pseuds/angstandcaffeine
Summary: Sid Ruiz might have a crush on the very cool, very cute, very buff girl at her new job at Promenade Wrestling.For FatT Femslash Week, Day 7: keepsakes.





	keepsake

Oh fuck, here she comes. Say something. You gotta say something.

“Hey there!” Sid chirped, desperate to flag her down before she walked away.

“Hey.” Aqua Illusion smiled slightly, teal eyeliner smudged and glitter missing from her cheekbones. She breathed deeply, still recovering from her fights earlier that day. 

“You did a great job out there today. Constitution doesn’t know what they’re missing.”

“Clearly,” she said, flexing her arm and smirking. Wow, she was so strong and pretty. Okay Sid, get it together. “Not that I could go anyways. The school commute would kill me.”

“Fair enough,” Sid said. “But someday I’ll be filming your promos for the big leagues.”

“Oh? Are you coming with me?” she teased.

“Oh- oh- uh- well-“ Sid stammered. “I mean, I’m not sticking around Bluff City forever. I gotta move up to the big leagues too.”

“Got it.” Aqua smiled down at her. “Hey, are you busy right now?”

“Nope!” Sid answered too quickly. “Well, I’m still on the clock technically, but I finished what I was supposed to be doing, so…”

“Great! Can you help me with something?”

“Of course, Aqua.”

“Follow me.” She started barreling down the hallway, and Sid ran to catch up. “And your camera’s off- you don’t have to call me Aqua.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” she blushed. “Sorry, Erika.”

“No worries. The wig throws people off, I get it.” Erika grinned.

***

Erika opened the door to her dressing room. It was in complete disarray- costumes mixed with street clothes on the floor, blue and green makeup palettes lay open on a desk which had been turned into a vanity, photos of sea life and other wrestlers hung as a moodboard on the wall.

“Jesus Christ,” Sid whispered. “I thought my van was bad.”

“So, I’m looking for my Art 192 textbook. The last time I had it, it was on that chair,” she pointed.

“Can’t imagine why you lost it.”

“Hey, be nice or I’ll tell Man Truck you changed your mind and that the shaky cam promo is a great idea.”

“You wouldn’t.” Sid’s eyes narrowed.

“Try me,” Erika said, raising her eyebrows. 

Sid sighed, pretending to be annoyed. But she started digging through piles on the ground, occasionally stealing glances at Erika. She found a lot of trash, a couple of pairs of ripped tights, one of Charlie’s heart-shaped arrows, and an old script, but no textbook.

She moved onto the next area of the room, still not finding it. But something shimmering did catch Sid’s eye. She picked it up.

It was a jean jacket, with fishnet paneling and fabric made to look like mermaid scales, just like the one Erika had on now. But when Sid turned it over to put it back down, it read-

“‘Shell yeah’?” Sid laughed incredulously.

Erika giggled. “Yeah, that was my original jacket from auditions. Sadly, it was vetoed. Said it wasn’t family friendly.” She rolled her eyes.

“But watching you kick people in the head is?”

“That’s what I said!”

Sid turned to look at her. “Maybe it’s for the best though. I hate to break it to you, but ‘shell yeah’ is an extremely awful pun.”

“That’s the point! I have to lean into the cheesiness of wrestling in some ways, so it’ll create a stark contrast when I break with the standards.”

Sid picked up a fishnet glove from off of the ground. “You really take this stuff seriously, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Erika said, deadly serious. “Aqua is an extension of myself, a performance that puts parts of myself on display. She’s art.”

“I didn’t mean that as a bad thing,” Sid corrected. “I appreciate that you think about this stuff so much. It makes it so much fun to watch you. You’re way better than watching those robot assholes.”

“Hey, they do good work too. But thank you.” Erika turned to arrange stuff on the desk, looking down. “I’ve also appreciated having you around recently. The previous camera guy wasn’t great. We… had some creative differences.”

“I’ve heard about the shit he pulled. ‘Creative differences’ is being way too polite to that super gross asshole.”

“Well, regardless, it’s really nice to not have to worry about that stuff now. I don’t feel like I’m fighting the camera anymore, it feels like we’re working together. Like we’re partners.”

“Partners?” Sid asked, blushing.

“Yeah.” Erika smiled and turned around to look at Sid, who had put on the jacket and was posing in the mirror with it. She laughed. “Looks good.”

“You think?” Sid spun towards her and posed again. It was a little big on her, but in the way that made the jacket feel lived-in.

“Yeah,” Erika walked forward to fix the jacket’s collar, her toned arms wrapping around Sid, “you just need some fishnets and you’ll be set.”

“I think I’ll leave the fishnets to you.” Sid's heart pounded in her chest so loud she was afraid that Erika could hear it.

Erika let her hands rest on Sid’s shoulders, and they stood there for a minute, too long to make an excuse for.

But Erika snapped out of it, embarrassed. “For real though. You can keep the jacket, if you want,” she said, stepping back.

“Yeah, okay, sure,” Sid said softly, the butterflies in her stomach threatening to take over her whole body.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want it.”

“Oh no, I’m gonna wear this every day, are you kidding me? This jacket is amazing.”

Erika grinned.

***

“Cute jacket!” Alexa commented as they hopped out of the van. “Where’d you get it?”

“Oh, thanks. A friend made it.” Sid tried to sound super casual, but she was definitely beaming.

“Well it’s hilarious.” They walked across the street to the giant beachside house that, despite all appearance on the outside, had suddenly filled with glowing, destructive rats. Leaning against a streetlamp on the other side of the street was their co-worker Jake.

Wait, Jake’s here? He said he wasn’t coming in today! Ah, fuck. Please don’t notice, please don’t-

“Hey there, crew.” He eyed Sid’s outfit and laughed to himself. “Nice jacket, Ruiz.”

Sid looked down, fiddling with the camera to avoid looking at Jake. “Uh, thanks.”

“Her friend made it!” Alexa added, being extremely not helpful. 

“I’m familiar with the artist.”

Alexa glanced between Jake and Sid, clearly missing something but unable to figure out what it was. “Should we head in?”

“Let’s go,” Jake said. Alexa led the way inside, with Jake falling behind to walk next to Sid. “Y’know, Erika is quite the catch,” he said, giving Sid a shit eating grin.

“Oh my god, Jake, we’re not-”

“She’s a fin-tastic girl.”

“OH MY GOD.”

“She was great in that tidal match, I can see why you’d go for her-“

“Jake,” Sid said through gritted teeth, “if you don’t stop, I will post the version of your promo where you spit soda all over Lenny.”

“All right, no worries,” Jake said, putting up his hands, “I understand that you two want to keep your priva-sea.” 

“You’re the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @angstcaffeine shipping characters that have never been on screen together!!


End file.
